1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a print control device including an output unit, an adding unit, and a transmitting unit. The output unit outputs generated print data to a printing mechanism. The generated print data is generated as a result of unit print data being copied. The unit print data includes page data of at least one page. The generated print data includes plural pieces of the unit print data and is treated as a single piece of unit print data. The adding unit adds blank page data between one piece of unit print data among the plural pieces of unit print data included in the generated print data and another piece of unit print data to be printed by the printing mechanism next in line to the one piece of unit print data. The transmitting unit transmits, to the printing mechanism, information for causing an additional image to be formed on a medium when an image based on the page data included in the unit print data is printed on the medium by the printing mechanism, and transmits, to the printing mechanism, information for causing the additional image not to be formed on a blank page which is formed in accordance with the added blank page data.